Mosquito traps of many different designs exist in the marketplace. Large-scale traps designed to kill large numbers of mosquitoes, however, are often expensive and rely upon an energy source (e.g., electricity, propane) for their operation. Consequently, such traps are not feasible for use in poverty-stricken areas or remote areas where electricity or propane is not readily available.